Conventionally, authentication of a user is often performed for the user to use services, functions, or the like. The user inputs authentication information for the authentication. Examples of the authentication information include a password (e.g., Non-Patent Literature 1) and biometric information. The user is prompted to input such authentication information, for example, when the user uses a service for the first time. After that, for example, the user may not be prompted to input the authentication information for a limited period, or may be prompted to input the authentication information again when the user uses a specific service in the service in use.